This invention relates to an assembly for use as, or forming an accessory for, a water feature, and in particular relates to a combined water feature and planter.
It is known to incorporate planters in water features such as ornamental ponds, waterfalls, and drinking troughs, and generally the water feature includes a water reservoir from which water is pumped to a required part of the water feature. The planters normally have drain holes which communicate with the reservoir, so that the solution applied to water the plants, which solution may contain chemicals, such as nitrates, for feeding the plants, drains into the reservoir. Accordingly the water pumped around the water feature will become contaminated by such chemicals and represent a danger to anyone, particularly children, who may be tempted to drink from the water feature. DE 29514083U1 shows a water feature with planters generally of this type.
According to the invention an assembly for use as, or forming an accessory for, a water feature comprises a water reservoir for water recycled, in use, around at least part of the assembly, and at least one planter having a drainage passage which extends through the water reservoir and isolates therefrom liquid draining from the planter, in use.
Preferably the assembly comprises a moulded plastics material hollow shell, which integrally defines said water reservoir and said at least one planter. Conveniently the drainage passage(s) extending through the water reservoir serves or serve to strengthen the shell.